The Day Spongebob went Ape: Underwater Chaos
Dudegi WC *we start underwater* *the lovely teleportation device has decided to teleport Test Subject 666 to the bottom of a lake* 8:18 User909 some fishy stuff happens underwater dolphins are glubbin and sea serpents are hssss and stuff 8:18 Dudegi WC *the water pressure is causing him brain damage* 8:19 Hiddenlich *Anglerfish surround the Test Subject 8:20 Dudegi WC *he tries to swim up, but he just ends up going basically nowhere* 8:20 User909 Squishy-Mushy Jellyfishy: ur i'm serious trouble Squishy-Mushy Jellyfishy 2: this is hell this is worse welcome to your doom 8:21 TheEnderGamer Squishy-Mushy Jellyfishy 3: guys im hungry 8:21 Dudegi WC Test Subject 666: Did you say...hell *he doesn't need air 8:21 User909 Squishy-Mushy 2: yeah i said it 8:21 Dudegi WC *he just needs to stop taking brain damage 8:22 User909 Squishy-Mushy Jellyfishy: lets eat some capital letters 8:22 Dudegi WC Test Subject 666: WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT CUZ I LOVE HOME *Test Subject 666 grabs a jellyfishy to eat it* 8:22 Hiddenlich *The Test Subject gets electrocuted 8:23 Dudegi WC Test Subject 666: *incoherence as he lets go* 8:23 TheEnderGamer Squishy-Mushy Jellyfishy 3: ITS A CAPTIAL LETTERS 8:23 Dudegi WC Test Subject 666: Ow ow ow. What's your problem 8:23 TheEnderGamer Squishy-Mushy Jellyfishy eats the captial letters 8:23 User909 Squishy-Mushy Jellyfishy: you're a pathetic waste of carbon you should have never been born 8:24 Dudegi WC est ubject 666: _ don't like talking like this 8:24 User909 Squishy-Mushy Jellyfishy: Oh good now all i need are some commas and periods 8:24 TheEnderGamer Squishy-Mushy Jellyfishy 3: who me 8:25 Dudegi WC est ubject 666: 'm erticus (Certicus) 8:25 Hiddenlich *Spongebob gets a big net to catch one of the Squishy-Mushy-Jellyfishies 8:25 Dudegi WC Certicus: Now don't eat these letters because I need to eat you 8:25 TheEnderGamer well i gotta go to the store bye 8:25 Hiddenlich o/ 8:25 User909 Squishy-Mushy Jellyfishy: Oh noes! oooww bye 8:25 Dudegi WC o/ Certicus: WAIT A MINUTE Certicus: IT'S A GIANT SPONGE *Certicus boosts himself down and grabs Spongebob* Certicus: GIANT SPONGE YOU MUST EAT THE LAKE SO I CAN MAKE IT MY NEW UNDERWATER BASE 8:26 Hiddenlich *Spongebob bites Certicus's thumb TheEnderGamer has left the chat. 8:27 Hiddenlich Spongebob: Did you drink some barnacle kelp? I'm a lot smaller than you are! 8:28 Dudegi WC *Certicus stretches spongebob to the point where his eyeballs are starting to pop out* 8:28 User909 Mr Krabs extracts the juice of some Squishy-Mushy Jellyfishies and sells it to people 8:28 Beckitten27 wait, this isn't serious at all 8:28 Dudegi WC *I'm working on it 8:29 User909 A bunch of fishes become squishy and mushy physically and mentally 8:29 Hiddenlich Spongebob: STOP! I CAN'T SEE! *Spongebob starts to glow 8:29 Dudegi WC Certicus: ABSORB THE WATER BOB 8:29 Hiddenlich Spongebob: I SAID STOP IT! *Spongebob starts to heat up 8:29 Dudegi WC Certicus: I would eat you and do it myself but you're too chewy and hey are you becoming a volcano Certicus: I LOVE VOLCANOS *Certicus stretches him harder* 8:31 Hiddenlich *Spongebob's power level is increasing by the millions Spongebob: STOP. IT. 8:31 User909 Spongebob goes Super Sayan Long blond spiky hair included 8:32 Dudegi WC Certicus: OH GEE EM Certicus: YOU'RE PISSING YOURSELF Certicus: EW GET AWAY 8:32 Hiddenlich *Spongebob shoots an energy blast at Certicus 8:32 Dudegi WC *Certicus goes flying* *he hits the side of a rock wall* 8:33 User909 It appears there are many rocky walls in the Bikini Bottom No one knows where they came from though 8:33 Dudegi WC Certicus: THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO THE SHORE *Certicus glitch superjumps like in halo 2* 8:34 User909 LITTLE DID CERTICUS REALIZE DBZ BATTLES ARE ALL ABOUT HITTING ROCKY WALLS (sometimes going through them) 8:34 Hiddenlich Spongebob: KAMEHAMEHA! *Spongebob uses the kamehameha on Certicus 8:34 Dudegi WC Patrick: Wait Spongebob Patrick: I have a better move *Patrick starts using the Neo Tri-Beam* Patrick: ADVANCED GEOMETRY *Patrick's move wastes him because he's Patrick* 8:35 User909 It's fresh, hip and triple the angle! 8:36 Dudegi WC Wait do you guys know how to make a triangle that's bigger than 180 degrees? 8:36 User909 nein 8:36 Dudegi WC https://qph.is.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-ea11913db92d78636455a2ea8a908424?convert_to_webp=true It involves multiple dimensions Rather than just the standard 2 8:36 User909 aesthetic 8:37 Hiddenlich Why are you asking this? 8:37 Dudegi WC *the scientists who teleported Certicus spot him* Because the Neo Tri-Beam uses that triangle lich It forms a square though because the beam is spinning or something https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pES8ThLeAj8 8:42 User909 i have no idea if it hits or not but it causes a rock wall to fall 8:42 Hiddenlich Dr. Ezo: I'm detecting a massive energy spike from underneath him! 8:43 Dudegi WC Dr. Binstrotter: Test Subject 666! Come to us quickly! 8:43 Hiddenlich *There is a shrink device on land *Wait, nevermind 8:43 Dudegi WC Certicus: Hey you kids! GET OFF OF MY LAWN *Certicus throws an old man at some people* 8:45 Hiddenlich *The hilltop houses of Bikini Bottom II (We are in a lake) break apart from Certicus's ascendance 8:45 Dudegi WC Certicus: Wait...This sand is very loose Certicus: I WILL DIG IT ALL OUT AND MAKE MY UNDERGROUND BASE *Certicus starts digging* 8:47 Hiddenlich *The sand Certicus digs out crushes the houses of Bikini Bottom II 8:47 Dudegi WC *Certicus digs himself into a tunnel* 8:47 Beckitten27 wait, this isn't that serious 8:48 Dudegi WC *Certicus decides to blow up what's in front of him because blowing stuff up is fun* *so a large chunk of sand caves in from above* 8:48 User909 i don't think anyone here is REAAALLY in the mood of going into a serious RP 8:48 Hiddenlich Dr. Ezo: Where the hell is he? 8:49 Dudegi WC *the radar picks up the little chip on certicus's body* 8:49 Beckitten27 well, i need something to do 8:49 Dudegi WC Certicus: Now I need materials 8:49 Hiddenlich Radar Technician: He's digging into the underwater lake wall! 8:50 Dudegi WC Certicus: I suppose I'll burn the sand into glass *Certicus starts trying to set the sand on fire* 8:50 Hiddenlich *Spongebob enters the tunnel 8:50 User909 if you can't even insert yourself into a lulzy setting without any compromise with the laws of logic (and geometry) how do you think you would fit in inside a serious RP? 8:50 Hiddenlich Spongebob: KA! 8:51 Beckitten27 sorry, i think too hard \ 8:51 Hiddenlich Spongebob: MEH! Spongebob: HA! 8:51 User909 just calm down and have fun :P 8:51 Hiddenlich Spongebob: MEH! 8:51 Dudegi WC Certicus: Oh hey it's the sponge thing *Certicus sets Spongebob on fire* 8:51 Hiddenlich Spongebob: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! 8:51 User909 one day you'll miss this 8:51 Beckitten27 i'm tempted to just randomly throw my character in, because screw needing air 8:52 User909 that's the spirit! 8:52 Dudegi WC Beck can be on the surface helping the scientists or something :P 8:52 Hiddenlich *Spongebob fires a large kamehameha into Certicus's developing lair 8:52 Dudegi WC Certicus: Oh you're helping me :D *I hate these emotes 8:52 Hiddenlich *The sand above begins to collapse in on the newly dug out area 8:53 Beckitten27 beck: screw it. i don't need logic 8:53 Dudegi WC Certicus: I need a better floor though 8:53 Hiddenlich *The ground above is shaking also 8:53 Dudegi WC Certicus: Hey Sponge thing do you know of floor stuff 8:53 Hiddenlich Dr. Ezo: WE NEED TO MOVE! Spongebob: Grr... 8:53 Dudegi WC Certicus: Cuz I don't want glass where people can see up my skirt Certicus: Even though I don't wear one but you never know what life throws at you 8:54 Hiddenlich Spongebob: NO! I WON'T HELP YOU! 8:54 Dudegi WC Certicus: Like how I got thrown underwater Certicus: And discovered the meaning of hotdogs 8:54 Hiddenlich *The scientist's camp sinks into the ground 8:55 Dudegi WC *many local residents start showing up to try to help* *not certicus but the scientists and stuff* 8:55 Beckitten27 beck: is there anything i can do? 8:56 Dudegi WC Certicus: Wait...I know who to get Certicus: Hold on Spongeman I need to find a certain watermelon *Certicus flies out of the hole and into a random direction* 8:56 Hiddenlich Dr. Ezo: JUST HANG ONTO SOMETHING! 8:57 Dudegi WC *Certicus arrives at some island and throws a giant watermelon into the water* 8:57 Beckitten27 beck grabs onto something for no reason 8:57 Dudegi WC Certicus: COME OUT GIANT WATERMELON I NEED YOUR HELP PLS 8:58 Hiddenlich *The giant watermelon floats in the water 8:59 Dudegi WC Certicus: DAMNIT I MEANT THE OTHER WATERMELON Certicus (lying): I HAVE THE STEVEN? *if anyone watches Steven Universe you'll know what I'm talking about hopefully 9:00 User909 i don't 9:00 Dudegi WC *Oh *Well cut this part out but I'm talking about this: http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Malachite 9:02 Beckitten27 beck: you know what, i don't care 9:03 Dudegi WC *Certicus picks up Malachite and flies her back to the lake while almost hitting the sky a bunch of times* *Everyone dies because surging waters* *not really* *Cut this part out too* 9:06 Beckitten27 beck: i just want to be awesome 9:07 Dudegi WC Certicus: GIANT WATERMELON PERSON! PURGE THE WATER UGLY PLEASE 9:08 Hiddenlich *Spongebob rises out of the water with red hair Saiyan hair and red eyes Spongebob: YOU!!! 9:08 Dudegi WC Certicus: V 9:08 User909 Spongebob's muscles are like the ones from a Greek God 9:09 Dudegi WC *Certicus goes back under the sand and starts eating it* 9:09 User909 He is as buffed as a pissed-off sponge can get 9:09 Dudegi WC *then he pukes it up into the lake because sand tastes bad* 9:09 Hiddenlich Spongebob attacks Malachite 9:10 Dudegi WC *Malachite gets caught off guard and falls over* Malachite: BAH! A PATHETIC TRICK *Malachite punches Spongebob with a giant water fist* 9:10 Hiddenlich *Spongebob falls into the water *A few moments later, he rises into the sky and makes the clouds rain over a thousand energy knives 9:11 Dudegi WC *Malachite puts up an ice barrier* *Malachite tries to fly up with her water wings to Spongebob* *while holding the barrier* 9:12 Hiddenlich Spongebob: REGIOBI! *Spongebob's body is lit on fire 9:13 Dudegi WC *Malachite starts spinning in place* 9:13 Hiddenlich *A masked man approaches Beck (His mask: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-2vriFIJHs ) 9:13 Dudegi WC *that's a groaning man lich 9:14 Hiddenlich Masked Man: Did you say you wanted to be recognized as a person? *Spongebob dives into the ice barrier while lit on fire *He tries to drill through it 9:16 Dudegi WC *Malachite charges into Spongebob with a rock-helmet thing* 9:16 Hiddenlich *Spongebob is still drilling in Malachite direction of travel *Malachite's 9:17 Dudegi WC *they collide in midair* 9:18 Beckitten27 beck: you know what, i think i'll be fine (beck seems wary) 9:18 Hiddenlich *An anime/manga style shockwave occurs from their collision 9:19 Dudegi WC *Malachite goes falling down but catches herself in the water* 9:19 Hiddenlich Spongebob is still in the air, but is temporarily paralyzed from the collision Masked Man: Are you sure? 9:20 Dudegi WC Malachite: YOU THINK YOU CAN KEEP ME DOWN! *Malachite throws ice chunks at Spongebob* 9:20 Beckitten27 beck: i honestly have no idea who you are, and i don't like that 9:20 Hiddenlich *Spongebob is hit by the ice chunks *He falls into the water below 9:21 Dudegi WC *Malachite catches him with water arms* 9:22 Hiddenlich *He is paralyzed 9:22 Dudegi WC Malachite: Now to finish you! 9:22 Hiddenlich Spongebob: ... 9:22 Dudegi WC *Malachite starts freezing the water* 9:24 Hiddenlich *Spongebob painfully turns his head towards Malachite 9:24 Dudegi WC *Malachite starts spinning in place again* 9:24 Hiddenlich Spongebob: B-b-b *Spongebob's right arm moves backward 9:25 Dudegi WC *Malachite charges* 9:26 Hiddenlich Spongebob: YOU SATANIC BITCH! *Spongebob tries to punch Malachite with an electric fist 9:26 Dudegi WC *he collides with Malachite's rock head piece* 9:26 Beckitten27 beck: wait, why am i talking to you? 9:27 Dudegi WC *cue the bigger anime explosion that starts with the spark and then explodes violently* 9:27 Hiddenlich *The energy given off is hotter than the surface of the sun *There is a mushroom cloud added for effect 9:27 Dudegi WC *everything starts burning* 9:29 Hiddenlich *Within a few hours, astronauts in space can see a black dot compared to the size of a pencil eraser in the area of the explosion 9:30 Dudegi WC *Malachite defuses* 9:30 Hiddenlich *Spongebob falls into the boiling water of the lake *He sinks to the very bottom 9:31 User909 *graciously 9:31 Hiddenlich *The scientists in the sinkhole are somehow unaffected by the blast of the second collision Category:Finished Roleplays Category:Battle Roleplays